


all I ever think about is sick ideas involving me, involving you

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: short, sweet, and to the point. misty and cordelia's first night after misty came back from {redacted.}





	all I ever think about is sick ideas involving me, involving you

The impromptu welcome back gathering had ended two hours ago. It had been small, intimate, and quiet so as to not overwhelm the party’s guest of honor that evening.

Cordelia hadn’t been able to keep her hands off of Misty; continuously touching the small of her back, twirling a lock of her hair, brushing their fingertips together while they shared a piece of cake Zoe and Queenie quickly whipped up. Innocuous touches that reignited the flame in Misty’s heart that had died long ago along with her soul. Afterwards, everyone had ushered Cordelia away from the mess, citing the fact that she’d done enough for their coven that they could handle a little clean up.

But of course she hadn’t been able to sleep a wink. Not when her boring routine of usual paperwork and breaking up tiny spats had ended with the arrival of the most important person in her life. Her tears from the mini reunion in the foyer had dried up during the party, where she put on a happy face and twirled around willingly in the living room per Misty’s request. She couldn’t cry then in front of everyone, for god's sake. She’s the _supreme_. The tears were saved until she made it to her bedroom, where she let them fall and frankly felt idiotic for doing so. There was no reason for her to be so upset, because Misty was here. Home. There were just so many factors that Cordelia couldn’t get past, like the mere idea of Misty spending years of her life in that wretched _place_ while she was living in the lap of luxury on the mortal plane. She couldn’t erase the memory of Misty turning to ash in her arms and just- _disintegrating_  like that in a puff of smoke. All that light inside Misty was too pure to ever have to experience what she'd seen.

It made her hurt all over.

Cordelia heard the bedroom door open without hesitation before she saw her late night visitor in the flesh. Briefly glancing over at the clock, it blinked 1:01am before she looked back over at her own personal ray of sunshine. 

Misty Day; who had been home, been _safe_ , for all of five hours now. The same woman that had cradled Cordelia’s heart in deserving hands and took great care of it even after all these years. After all they've been through together.

“Mist?"

Light feet padded over to the unoccupied side of the bed, where a wild haired blonde crept underneath the covers in one flawlessly executed movement. Her hair fell to one side as she propped her head up and answered, “Yes?”

“Not that I mind you being here but- what are you doing here?” In the moonlight coming through the crack in the curtains that were probably gifted to some ancient witch back in the 1800s, Misty looked ethereal to Cordelia. A fucking goddess sent straight from Zeus himself. Her eyes were sparkling, pink lips plump and just so _goddamn_ kissable even in the hush of the darkened room. Despite reliving her own personal demons over and over, she looked like she could do it again, probably even fight Cordelia’s too while she’s at it. Maybe this is what Cordelia had been clinging on to, the hope they’d find themselves right here again. Where they belong.

Misty tickled her fingers across the constellation of freckles dotting Cordelia’s chest, tracing along the neckline until the skin quivered delightfully under her touch. Without looking up, she replied, “You put me up in that big fancy room and left me all alone.”

Oh.

“I just thought, I don’t know.. I wasn’t sure how comfortable you’d be sharing a bed with me so soon after-“ she trailed off.

Misty snorted. “You should know by now that I only feel comfortable being with you. Around you.”

Cordelia chuckled, “Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t have assumed. Are you alright?” She felt Misty intertwine their legs together until she found the perfect position with her mop of hair fanned across her chest and a sigh of content.

“Better now. I missed you.” The way she said it so effortlessly, with every conviction in her body made Cordelia’s breath hitch.

Tears welled up in Cordelia’s eyes for the hundredth time that evening. Hoping Misty couldn’t tell she’d been crying twenty minutes prior, she cleared her throat and mumbled, “I missed you too. More than you’ll ever know.”

Suddenly Misty was shifting, small noises of yearning crawling from the back of her throat. “Yeah?” she tilted her head, voice low and arousing and gritty, “Bet I missed you more. I missed the way your voice makes me feel all jello inside. And the way you smell like pomegranates and sunshine even after workin’ in the greenhouse all day. You know what else?”

If the way Misty had begun grinding herself down on Cordelia’s thigh was any indication, she was pretty positive she knew the answer. Staring up at the ceiling and swallowing as Misty clutched delicately at her throat, she asked, “What’s that?”

Plainly, like she was requesting waffles for breakfast, Misty captured an earlobe between teeth and whispered, “Those cute noises you make when I’m three fingers deep inside ya.”

Cordelia’s eyes fluttered shut as her breath faltered. “Yeah, I- really missed that too. Your fingers I mean. It’s not the same when I’m alone,” she admitted, blushing when Misty’s smirk grew wider.

“We should do somethin’ about that then, since we’ve both been missin’ it.”

“We should sleep together,” she said, then corrected herself, “I mean _actually_ sleep. You only just got home,” the words left Cordelia’s mouth and she regretted them immediately as Misty’s wandering touch grew bold and slipped under her silk pajama blouse.

“Hm,” the younger blonde murmured, “Just how I remembered. No bra.” Her thumb dared to flick out and brush over a nipple that hardened in an almost painfully arousing way. Cordelia whined.

“Some things don’t change.”

“Guess not.” Misty sat up and snuck her hand under the hem of pajama pants, pressing down on the damp pair of panties that were restricting her from her destination. A groan dropped from her lips when her fingertips met the wet, hot heat already pooled there, unmistakably created for her. “You still sure you wanna sleep, Miss Supreme?”

At the nickname, Cordelia was reduced to a puddle in her hands. “ _No_ , I- touch me, please,” she begged. There was no use trying to dissuade Misty when she had lifted the waistband of underwear and was already rolling her thumb insanely slow over Cordelia’s clit.

A cry ripped out of her voice box when the touch disappeared without warning. Before she could even lift her head off the pillow, Misty was perched at the bottom of the bed on two knees, pulling her pants down and tossing them behind her. “I don’t want to touch you,” she murmured, “because I didn’t tell you what I missed the most.”

The Supreme couldn’t even manage a response when Misty continued, “The way you taste. It reminds me of all my favorite things in the universe. My plants, strawberries, and the moon. Mixed with a lil sunshine.”

Perplexed, she asked, “How do I taste like the mo-“ but her question was cut off and replaced with a sharp moan when Misty pushed her thighs apart and ran a slick line up to her clit. Languidly, she drew her tongue in tight circles there until Cordelia keened underneath her. 

The one thing Cordelia _had_ forgotten was that Misty liked to tease. Squirming under all the pressure, she felt Misty laugh against the inside of a smooth thigh, where she bit down to enjoy the muscle quiver and tense under her lips. “Please, Misty. It’s been so long,” she sighed.

“You’re right,” Misty was back up to nip at her folds, “But that doesn’t mean I haven’t been waiting to hear all those sounds you make.”

Her head was back on the pillow immediately as Misty suctioned her lips against the bundle of nerves and tapped her tongue there, excitedly listening to the noises she’d been craving to hear. Snaking her arms under two toned thighs, Misty hiked them higher up her shoulders and pressed her palms down on hip bones to keep Cordelia anchored to the bed. In a show of leniency, an act of devoted love, Misty dipped her tongue down to steadily lap at the wetness until she knew Cordelia wouldn’t last much longer.

The second she put her lips back on Cordelia’s clit, she pushed two fingers, then three inside warm heat and beckoned them in just the way she remembered her other half liked. In less than ten thrusts, Cordelia was crying out, trembling, and then coming hard all over her fingers. Pulling them out slowly once the twitching slowed, Misty kissed her there, where she was wet and throbbing and gloriously beautiful. A guttural moan broke the sound barrier of the room, accompanied by Misty’s following soft giggles. The younger blonde wanted to spend the rest of her life between Cordelia’s legs, forgoing meals and bathroom breaks and whatever else people deemed necessary.

Other people weren’t lucky enough to have _this_ in their beds. If they did, well, maybe they’d understand.

After teasing her with tentative licks and roaming touches, Misty felt a sharp tug on her shoulder. Complying immediately, she crawled up into the safety of Cordelia’s arms and relaxed for the first time in what felt like decades. She drug her lips over a collarbone that jutted out and licked up the wet shine it left behind. Dropping her head back down, she felt Cordelia wrap her in an embrace that spoke safety and love without the need for conversation. Cordelia was good at that, making her feel all warm and gooey inside without the presence of any words. Just one of her many talents, she supposed. 

After a while, she felt the top of her head become damp with what felt like-

“Are you cryin’, Delia?” Misty pulled back, incredulous. “Is it something I did?”

“What?” she sobbed, “No- it’s not you. I mean it _is_ you, that’s what I’m crying about. That you’re here and not in my visions like you usually are.”

“Oh,” Misty contemplated, then, “Well get used to it because I ain’t goin’ nowhere now. You’re stuck with me.” She pressed her lips into a thin smile, thankful Cordelia hadn’t kept the brave face on forever. The time had to come eventually where Cordelia took off the suit of armor that hid her more personal feelings, and Misty was glad she felt comfortable enough to do it with her.

Through the tears and sniffles, Cordelia affirmed, “Forever.”

“Delia?”

“Hm?”

“Give me tonight.”

Cordelia couldn't deny a simplistic wish like that with a gun to her head. She pressed Misty down on to the empty space and watched as she stared up with wonder in her eyes. Like maybe Cordelia handpicked all the stars in the universe one by one and put them in their room, dotting the ceiling with lights brighter than her eyes. Or even that she planted all the trees on earth, watering them with her love until they grew tall and strong. 

But it was more likely that Misty just knew Cordelia made her feel more alive than anything else had or ever will.

“Honeybee?”

From where she was hovering; admiring the pebbled tips of Misty’s nipples through her T-shirt and debating how to do this, Cordelia glanced up in amusement, “Yes?”

“You know I love you, right? Like more than I love my swamp and our plants and havin’ big family meals. I would say more than Stevie too but I feel like that’d be disrespectin’ her a little so I-“

Cordelia cut her off with a sweet kiss. Pulling back with a soft _pop,_ she nodded. “I know you love me. I love you, too. More than anything on this planet. I don’t care who knows, because nobody else matters like you do.”

For the second time in as many minutes, Misty said, “Cordelia?”

She hummed her affirmative reply, too busy kissing down the length of Misty’s neck to ever want to stop.

“Prove it.” Smile small and sheepish, she clutched at a toned upper arm and squeezed once in an effort to divert the kisses to where she wanted them more.

Without wasting another beat, Cordelia yanked Misty underneath her and moved her hand down to untie the drawstring of her shorts. When the knot was out of the way, she continued her journey down in between thighs that clamped her wrist there at first touch. Sighing as if she’d been traveling in a desert for years and had just found her oasis, Misty scrambled to clutch the back of Cordelia’s neck and angle her head down to press their lips together.

Gasping into it when Cordelia swirled her fingers over her clit, Misty squeezed her eyes shut and let herself be fully taken over by the haze and lust pulsating through her veins. Settling down into the pillows like they were clouds holding her weightlessly above the bed, Misty was surprised to feel a tear slip out of the corner of her own eye. She’d been so overwhelmed with coming back, seeing Cordelia and meeting everyone new that she had suppressed those god awful feelings that were now creeping towards the back of her throat. They came rushing in like the tide, crashing over her to yell and scream that this was all some sort of sick dream, that it wasn’t real, Cordelia wasn’t _real_.

Cordelia caught on immediately, shushing her and painting her with a delicate kiss where the tear had rolled out. Bowing her head, she whispered, “You're okay, I’ve got you.” She pushed two fingers in and began pounding faster, harder, when she saw Misty respond enthusiastically to the words of encouragement. Moaning into the spacious room that encased everything Cordelia held dear; Misty included, she took it upon herself to blindly reach up to where Cordelia was hovering above her and fumble for her clit. Jerking her hips down at the delicious contact, Cordelia briefly stuttered, then raced to keep a steady pace when Misty matched her stroke for stroke. 

“Misty _you-_ “ Cordelia gasped loudly, filling Misty with wonder, “You feel good baby, but come for me. It’s okay, I want you to come with me.” Her roaming mouth found its home wrapped around a taut nipple, a warm tongue flicking it back and forth to draw out sweet whimpers. Misty would have gone mad with arousal and desire if not for the sheer feeling of being fully worshipped by someone she loved so badly it _hurt_.

The wet clicks and obscene noises filled their ears until Misty’s whines and small cries overpowered them as she tensed up and came wordlessly around Cordelia’s fingers. The latter followed very closely behind with one more final swipe at her bundle of nerves and a fierce love bite at her jugular.

Once the aftershocks slowed down enough, Cordelia drew her fingers out and put them in her mouth to clean them off. Afterwards, she immediately collapsed on her side and pulled Misty into her arms as she broke down into tears that made Cordelia’s chest rattle with her own silent sobs.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry this happened to you. I will never forgive myself.”

Misty drew back and looked at her with a frantic, wild look in her eyes. “You will not blame yourself for this. No. I won’t have that.”

“But-“

“But nothing. If I ever hear you blame yourself one more time I’m gonna throw you to the gators and hang ya up to dry.”

Despite her teasing tone and the light tickle at her waist, Cordelia blinked back more tears that threatened to drown her alive. There would always be a piece of her that blamed herself for Misty’s death, because that’s just who she was. But with Misty here in her arms, maybe she could forgive herself.

Just a little. Just for tonight.

“Okay,” she agreed faintly, not wanting to upset her any further. 

Misty poked her side again. “We gotta stop cryin’ or I won’t be able to see your pretty face in the morning. My eyes will be all swollen shut.”

“Yeah,” she laughed, _really_ laughed, the first in what felt like months or even _years_. “We can’t risk that.”

“So then kiss me,” Misty turned her neck and arched up for Cordelia to do so.

Softly, with all the love in the world, Cordelia cherished her with reverence and kissed her over and over until Misty’s eyes fluttered shut and breath grew shallow. Shuffling so she didn’t wake her, she got herself comfortable and exhaled, “I love you,” into the warm chest that protected a beating heart, music to her ears.

And just before she fell into a sleep that couldn’t be any better than reality, Cordelia swore she heard back a faint, “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whipped this up in about 1.5hrs so all mistakes belong to yours truly.
> 
>  
> 
> for phoebe, my favorite scouse. xo
> 
> come find me if you haven't already?


End file.
